


So Much More

by Anonymous



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Breeding, Dark Thor, Forced Orgasm, Intersex Loki, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Somewhat, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki have a disagreement when it comes to how much Loki can handle. But Thor always had faith in his little brother :></p>
            </blockquote>





	So Much More

"What is it you've said?" Thor asked. "Again?"

"No, _not_ again you bastard, I--aaah" Loki, despite his best efforts to remain unaffected, leaned back, further into Thor's embrace.

Thor held him firmly, pulling his brother tight against his chest. Loki's cock was still rigid, and Thor kept it that way with a tight ring of his fingers trapping the base of it. He ought to have a ring perhaps, to free both his hands.

For the time being, he had to make do with just one.

He was rubbing Loki's clit in circles, pressing it hard, his fingers dipping between Loki's folds to gather the slick leaking out of his cunt. There was so much of it, after the first few times - Thor pressed his lips to Loki's ear and kissed him.

"Look how wet you are," he murmured. "I could put anything inside you without even trying--"

"Fuck you," Loki said sharply. He was sobbing, his entire body wrung out and oversensitized; he wouldn't stop thrusting his hips into Thor's ministrations, only to pull back, in a feeble attempt to escape from the torture.

Thor smirked. Oh, Loki was wholly and completely in his power, and it wouldn't take long...

Loki bit his lips and shut his eyes, but he couldn't keep himself from whimpering. His cock throbbed in Thor's firm hold, the walls of his cunt clenched around the finger dipped shallowly inside - and he was coming, again, with a muffled cry. Even more of his juices coated Thor's hand.

"There there," Thor said soothingly, patting Loki's thighs and kissing the nape of his neck. 

Loki let himself be kissed, his breathing shallow, tears running down flushed cheeks. Thor wished he had a mirror, so that his brother wouldn't miss a second of Thor shredding him apart.

"Ready for more?" He asked, casually jerking Loki off. It was even quicker - Loki gasped and came, his seed shooting up to cover his chest and add to the mess there.

"Let me go," Loki begged weakly.

"I would never," Thor said. "Not when you break so sweetly."

It's been a while since he had his own release. He couldn't count how many times he had made Loki come (perhaps he should make Loki keep track of it next time, and then punish him if he made a mistake; ah, there was an idea!). But his own cock was just as hard, his balls full of seed; and he wanted it inside Loki.

It took no effort to pull Loki up, further into his lap. His brother was a sobbing mess, and whimpered when the hard tip of Thor's cock found his opening. But his cunt swallowed Thor greedily, tight, wet, _empty_. 

Thor gasped, and lifted Loki up to push in again, and again; the slick made it so much easier. And he would never tire of this, of sinking inside Loki, his entire length disappearing between the plump folds. It was as if they were made for each other, all of Loki's holes tailored especially for his use.

"I can't," Loki said. "I--"

"Ssh," Thor said frantically, fucking at an increasing pace. "it's okay, I've got you."

Loki's angry green eyes focused on him, his head twisting. His hands were still tied in front of his chest, where they wouldn't hinder Thor's efforts.

"You bastard," he said. "I hate you."

His tongue was made for lies, but also for this: filthy, open-mouthed kisses. He tried to distract Thor, the poor fool, from doing what Thor was about to do.

"I want to feel you come," Thor said. "Like this, when I'm buried inside you."

He helped himself to everything: Loki's nipples, his cock, his clit. And Loki cursed him, unable to protest, too tired to come but utterly incapable of ignoring the assault of sensation.

His cunt clenched around Thor's cock in the most delicious way, spilling even more wetness between them. He came with a loud cry but Thor was too busy fucking to soothe him properly. Oh, he was a bad brother, chasing his own pleasure, bouncing Loki in his lap with hands firmly grasping his hips—

His balls tightened; he fucked again and again. It was so incredibly hot and wet inside, his Loki, his –

Thor came, his seed filling Loki up, all the way to his womb. He had already done this so many times but if felt incredible all the same, the sure knowledge that he was inside Loki, pumping him full of come.

"You're mine," he said frantically. "I'm going to make you mine, I'm going to fill your womb with seed and your breasts with milk. Oh, brother, you'll be nothing except for what I put inside you--"

"Yes," Loki said. "Yes. Please."


End file.
